A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a shade matching device having a tape with transparent and opaque portions. The opaque portions have different shades of a color and unique shapes coded to match their color so that when the tape is positioned or attached to the person's skin, the cosmetic composition with the shading closest to the skin shade is selected.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Many cosmetic procedures require the application of one or more preparations to the skin of a person, typically in several layers. Some of these preparations (usually the preparation forming the outermost layer) should match accurately the natural color of the skin so that they are not visible. However, since the natural skin color varies not only from one person to another, but in fact, from one portion of person's body or face to another. Therefore this matching is a difficult process and often it is not done accurately even by very experienced makeup artists.
Most cosmetics are sold in boxes with the color of the preparation being printed on the box in a store. If a person is buying a cosmetic substance online, he or she must look at the color of the substance on an electronic screen, and since the colors on electronic screens are not standardized, it is very easy to make a mistake and buy the wrong color. Some stores provide samples that one can apply in the store to determine what is the best matching color for a cosmetic substance. While this procedure may work well on the hand of a person, it is difficult to apply a sample to the face. Moreover, the lighting in a store may affect the way a sample looks on the skin.
Thus there is a need a novel system that allows a person to select a cosmetic substance having the ideal color.